


Sponge

by INMH



Series: International Fanworks Day 2021 [5]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen, International Fanworks Day, Siblings, SpongeBob SquarePants References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28784178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: Lucas gives Zoe a present.
Relationships: Lucas Baker & Zoe Baker
Series: International Fanworks Day 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110347
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Sponge

Zoe blinks.  
  
“For _me?_ ”  
  
She regards the item in Lucas’s hands warily, because her brother’s toys aren’t always what they seem. Sometimes they blow up or bite or burn, even though mama and daddy holler and punish him when they do.  
  
Lucas snorts, rolls his eyes. “It’s an alarm clock, dummy.” She watches as he sets the alarm for a minute from now- and when the clock ticks over, the alarm sounds and begins to sing:  
  
“ _Ohhhhhhh!_  
  
_Who lives in a pineapple under the sea?_  
  
_Spongebob Squarepants!_ ”  
  
Zoe gasps, delighted; she’s watched the cartoon religiously since it premiered two years ago. Now she sees that the clock is painted with a crude sponge-pattern, probably by Lucas himself.  
  
This might be the nicest thing he’s ever done for her.  
  
“Thank you!” Zoe throws her arms around him; Lucas tolerates it for a few seconds before pushing her off.  
  
“Yeah, yeah, whatever.”  
  
-End


End file.
